unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolves
Even a man who is pure in heart : and says his prayers by night : may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms : and the autumn moon is bright. "The Lycanthrope. Werewolves, a'' dangerous and infectious breed! These are raging monsters. They are born of beasts and the savagery of this despicable fact cannot be bred away! If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans. But instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice -- Vampires."'' A werewolf (Or Lycanthrope), is basically a human that is able, through means of dark magic or a curse (usually during a full moon), to change himself into a bipedal, horrifying man-wolf creature. The Werewolf is extremely savage and powerful. According to legend, it cannot abide by the scent of wolfsbane (aconite), and can only be killed by piercing the heart with a silver bullet or a blade, cutting off the head, and burning the body to ashes. One may become a Werewolf by being bitten, a pact with the Devil, a curse, drinking water from a wolf’s paw print, and other ways. History Many of the werewolves in European tradition were most innocent and God-fearing persons, who suffered through the witchcraft of others, or simply from an unhappy fate, and who as wolves behaved in a truly touching fashion, fawning upon and protecting their benefactors. In Marie de France's poem Bisclaveret (c. 1200), the nobleman Bisclavret, for reasons not described in the lai, had to transform into a wolf every week. When his treacherous wife stole his clothing, needed to restore his human form, he escaped the king's wolf hunt by imploring the king for mercy, and accompanied the king thereafter. His behavior at court was so gentle and harmless than when his wife's new husband appeared at court and the king met Bisclavret's ex-wife near their home, his attacks on them were taken as revenge, and the truth was revealed. Others of this sort were Alphouns, the hero of William and the Werewolf (a.k.a. The Romance of William of Palerne, translated from French - Guillaume de Palerne - into English about 1350), and the numerous princes and princesses, knights and ladies, who appear temporarily in beast form in the German fairy tales, or Märchen. See Snow White and Rose Red, where the tame bear is really a bewitched prince, and The Golden Bird where the talking fox is also a man. Indeed, the power of transforming others into wild beasts was attributed not only to malignant sorcerers, but also to Christian saints. Omnes angeli, boni et mali, ex virtute naturali habent potestatem transmutandi corpora nostra (All angels, good and bad have the power of transmutating our bodies) was the dictum of St. Thomas Aquinas. St. Patrick transformed Vereticus, a king in Wales, into a wolf; and St. Natalis cursed an illustrious Irish family with the result that each member of it was doomed to be a wolf for seven years. In other tales the divine agency is still more direct, while in Russia, again, men are supposed to become werewolves through incurring the wrath of the devil. Some werewolf lore is based on documented events. The Beast of Gévaudan was a creature that reportedly terrorized the general area of the French former provinc] of Gévaudan, in today's Lozère département, in the Margeride Mountains in south-central France, in the general timeframe of 1764 to 1767. It was often described as a giant wolf and was said to attack livestock and humans indiscriminately. Psychological Characteristics Werewolves are known to be aggressive even in human form. Tyler Lockwood often had trouble controlling his temper. Those with the werewolf curse still latent can exhibit some supernatural traits which can be triggered by aggression, along with unusual physical strength for the person's given size but they cannot fully transform. Also werewolves have an higher body temperature then humans. Tyler says this when he just activated his curse. He says that he feels as if his skin is on fire. With the curse activated their eyes turn yellow while enraged. Activating the curse is also painful. When there is a full moon after sunset they will transform into canine form, looking very much like a timber-wolf, although larger. They can also be distinguished from regular wolves by their displays of supernatural strength and speed. Infection All werewolves were, in the past, once humans who were infected by the werewolf curse when they were bitten or scratched by a transformed or transforming werewolf. Werewolves are not as common as other supernatural beings, as werewolves, once in their wolf form, will attack to kill rather to infect, unlike other similar creatures such as Vampires. A werewolf will leave a lifelong scar or bite mark after infecting a victim. This makes werewolves relatively easy to identify whilst in their human state. Half-Blood Half-Bloods are the result of a birth, and not of an infection. They are the result of a union between a full werewolf and a full human. The resulting child would only be considered half of each species. They would have some of the senses of the werewolf, but likely in a diluted / weakened state. They would appear much more human than a full werewolf, and would have little problem resisting the urge to transform. Many half-werewolf half-humans live their whole lives not knowing the truth about who they really are. They feel different, but never have any kind of explanation for what they feel. Their lifepsan is typical to that of a human, though most tend to live at the very longest end of the human lifespan. Most tend to keep a fairly youthful appearance their whole lives. Bloodline Those werewolves that are born from both parents who are werewolves are the mainstay of werewolf society, the pure-bloods. Most Elders of tribes and those who perform the unglamorous tasks of making the tribe function are pure-bloods. Due to the tendency to interbreed with compatible races, werewolves are not always born into werewolf communities. In cases where a werewolf breeds with a wolf or human, a Half-Blood may result. Half-Bloods are physically weaker than pure-bloods, giving credence to the claims by purists that breeding with non-weres weakens the race. Although their detractors are swift to point out that half-bloods create children indistinguishable from pure-bloods. Half-Bloods are often raised at the fringes of werewolf society. Some grow up with their non-werewolf parent not knowing what they are until the change comes. Others are raised in full knowledge of what they will eventually become. The half-bloods, at least those born of man, are the strongest link between the werewolves and the humans. Being of both worlds, they tend towards being able to understand the wants and needs of both cultures. Many werewolves end up acting as mediators and facilitators for their tribes, smoothing the relationship between weres and humans. In some cases, the union of werewolf and non-werewolf will produce a wolf or human child who is not a were, but carries the trait in their genes. In future generations a werewolf may be born of wolf or human parents, if one of those parents has some werewolf blood. These are the recessives. Recessives are nearly twice as physically powerful as even the strongest pure-bloods. Invariably the change takes recessives entirely unawares, making for extremely confused and often dysfunctional individuals. In cases where recessives are tamed, enlightened and integrated into werewolf society they make strong, aggressive and uncompromising leaders. Triggers Most werewolves have a trigger that makes them transform. For example, if a werewolves is in human form and it gets to hyper, it will transform. Other triggers are: getting to angry, getting hurt, getting too much adrenaline, or to protect something or someone. When they die or get knock out, most of them turn back into human form. The worst way for someone to trigger their werewolf curse is if they take a life, or simply put, kill somebody. It also does not matter if the gene was activated accidentally, or it was intentional. Bit if anyone triggers their curse through these ways, either way, once they have triggered their curse or gene, their eyes will change color and their powers will activate instantly. A Werewolf who has yet to trigger his or her curse will only exhibit increased aggression and overwhelming fits of rage during nights of the full moon. Awakening Immediately or somewhat past puberty the young werewolf will go through a second biological transformation where their ability to shapeshift will manifest. The time of awakening is always chaotic for the young were. Mental, emotional and biological changes engulf their world, much like puberty in that they often have little understanding of what is going on, but unlike puberty the process culminates in a single explosive moment when transformation first occurs. Werewolf Transformation A werewolf will only transform in to a wolf under a full moon. The first transformation is quite slow and the person is subjected to at least five hours of intense pain before transforming. After the first transformation it will get faster but still hurt. During the transformation, the body of the person is twisted in an unnatural manner as bones reshape and shift to form a wolf skeleton, causing the person immense pain. Later, the person grows excessive body hair and becomes feral with huge glowing eyes and fangs. then in minutes the werewolf will become a wolf. A werewolf returns to their human form in after a few hours. After the first transformation the werewolf will experience muscle aches. Older werewolves can control themselves to some extent on the night of the full moon. Shapeshifting Once a werewolf has awakened there are three forms they may transform to and from. That which is their birth form, either wolf or human; a transitional bipedal, wolf-like form; and the opposite of their birth form, either human or wolf. The assumption of the transitional form holds many religious connotations for much of werewolf society, and the assumption of that form is usually reserved for sacred events, such as; ritual, mating or combat. Many, although not all, werewolves also may assume an additional wolf form, that of an exceptionally large (300-600lbs) dire wolf. (Normal wolves rarely reach 200lbs.) Moon Aspect Werewolf biology for both females and males is greatly influenced by the moon and her phases. Each werewolf is bound to the phase of the moon under which they first transformed. During that phase they are especially drawn to assuming the transitional form. Werewolves with insufficient, and some may say unnatural, willpower are irresistibly compelled to assume the transitional form during the height of their moon phase. There are also other, behavioral changes that occur preceding one's moontime. A werewolf approaching their moontime will become increasing irritable, emotional and aggressive, much like a female entering her menses. It is common practice for werewolves to go on religious retreats during their moontimes. As with humans and the zodiac, werewolves assume a psychological affinity with their particular moon phase, called their moon aspect. Types Of Moons & Effects On Werewolves *'January - Wolf moon' - High werewolf activity after Christmas dormancy. Werewolves will team up in an uncharacteristic manner in wolf packs. Although this happens in remote areas where ancient Native American burial grounds lie. Often times Native American werewolf packs take them on as a right of passage. In these areas regular wolves cower away in fear. *'February - Ice moon' - No Unusual Effect *'March - Storm moon' - No Unusual Effect *'April - Pink Moon '- Less aggressive werewolves especially with the power of Easter. *'May - Hare moon' - No Unusual Effect *'June - Flower moon' - No Unusual Effect *'July - Thunder moon' - No Unusual Effect *'August - Lightening moon' - No Unusual Effect *'September - Harvest moon' - The first full moon closest to the autumnal equinox causes werewolves to have more power due to the increased moonlight. Although it doesn't increase aggression all that much. The harvest moon also causes them to leave the woods and prowl about farm fields. Greater chance of running into a werewolf crossing roadways or through people's backyards. Much increased chance of contact with people which fuels their lust for blood and fresh meat. Werewolves being human in origin are naturally drawn to human meat. The big bright harvest moon is often used by farmers to continue working into the night which places them in harms way as well. *'October - Blood Moon' - General increase in werewolf activity especially with Halloween. The hairy horrors are more aggressive and dangerous in nature. The moon of werewolf origin. Also called the sanguine moon or hunters moon. *'November - Frost moon' - No Unusual Effect *'December - Yule moon' - Causes Werewolves to not transform in some cases. If they do then they will be white albino docile werewolves who will only forage for plants, and not attack anyone. This annual lull in werewolf activity is thanks to the power of Christmas. *'Blue Moon' - Four full moons in a season rather than the usual three. A second full moon in any given month. This results in a super werewolf similar to the Super Moon werewolf. *The 13th full moon of the year in December nullifies the usual good Yule Moon and werewolves run rampant through Christmas when normally they're dormant. *'Friday The 13th Full Moon' - Causes demonic possession of werewolves. Demonic werewolves are the most violent and deadly of all werewolves. Only albino werewolves come in a close second followed by Super Moon werewolves. *'Super Moon' - Moon closest to Earth. Causes an extra powerful & aggressive hulked out werewolf. *'Lunar Eclipse' - Causes werewolf de-transformation yet they maintain their werewolf persona in human form going on serial killing sprees. It's also rumored that the werewolf virus is vulnerable during an eclipse and that there's a chance for a cure and the restoration of full humanity. Classifications of Werewolves * Alphas - Alphas are the werewolf pack leaders. The most dangerous of werewolves, they are larger, faster, stronger, more powerful, more animal than betas, omegas, and even purebloods in every single way. They can also control their abilties and wolf tendencies very well. They also have more control even when in wolf form. Their empathy ability has progressed to telepathy, the ability to hear the thoughts of others. When in canine form they are noticebly bigger. Alphas have glowing blue or bright red eyes instead of golden. Purebreeds, Betas, and/or even Omegas can become alphas in two ways: 1. Either by defeating and killing another alpha, hence stealing or taking that power. Or 2. By rising purely through strength of character, virtue, or sheer force of will alone. These are called “True Alphas” and are very rare. *'Betas' - Betas are the most common type of werewolf, they are usually pack members to back them up as they are stronger in numbers, because of this association, they are considered stronger than Omegas. They posses all the listed abilities of a werewolf do not seem to have any special abilities. Betas have golden eyes. *'Omegas' - Omegas are werewolves without a pack. Literatly "the lone wolf", existing without a pack or even another werewolf. Being the weakest of the Lycanthrope, they are weaker than Betas because they have no pack backing them up. Werewolves become Omegas either by choice or being forced out of a pack by the Alpha or by circumstance. They have golden/yellow eyes. *'Pure-Breeds' - Pure-Breeds are werewolves who have lycanthropy in their blood and were turned by activating the curse instead of being bitten. They tend to be more respected amongst packs. Note - Pure-Breeds cannot be turned by a bite. Family - The Pack Werewolf society is based on the pack. The pack is a family, biological or adoptive, of werewolves who live and function together as a unit. The emotional ties of the pack are very strong and are the central focus of werewolf existence. Much like wolf packs, werewolf packs are led by one strong leader, often male, but sometimes female. Newly adult members must "prove" themselves in order to earn a place within the pack hierarchy. All members of the pack are loved. All members of the pack who have proven themselves as valuable members of the pack are respected. Only one may rule, and that one must prove themself to be the strongest and most capable member of the pack. Packleaders are self-elected and must prove themselves before their rule is fully accepted. In addition to packleader, another mainstay of the werewolf pack is the packmother. Almost always a female, the packmother is the primary caretaker of the pack. The packmother is also the spiritual leader of the pack; providing guidance, perspective and a stable ever-loving presence. Aged packmothers will pass on their responsibilities of every-day pack maintenance to younger women and recede in to the background as Grandmothers, the mystics and oracles of the werewolf race. Society - The Tribe Much of werewolf society is organized into tribal groupings. A tribe will consist of a bunch of packs affiliated by blood or alliance. Tribes do not usually live together, but do gather periodically to reaffirm bonds and discuss and rule on important issues. Each tribe, in one form or another, is nominally ruled over by council of elders made up of the most powerful packleaders and packmothers within the tribe. Powers & Abilities Werewolves are demihumans who are granted superhuman abilities by their lycanthropy. Werewolves' powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during time under a full moon, but somewhat increase as they age. When angered, these abilities are temporarily enhanced; these abilities are common to all three types of werewolves. Even in human form they appear to possess all of these abilities, though not as powerful as other supernatural creatures. Some werewolves have shown the ability to sense illness and, in one case, the onset of an epileptic seizure. This seems to be due to a combination of their "Heightened Senses" working in concert on a subconscious level. *'Shapeshifting' - The cursed human can transform himself or herself into a werewolf on a full moon. During a full moon, however, they change involuntarily, lose their cognitive abilities, and looks more like a wolf than a human. *'Superhuman Strength' - The werewolf possesses superhuman strength. Their more wolf-like form, during a full moon, is more powerful and they are capable of lifting at 1 ton. Their strength also extends into the muscles of their legs, allowing them to leap, from a crouch, roughly 18 feet into the air. Their strength is somewhat weaker than that of a vampires. However, consuming vampire blood increases their strength to the point were they can prove a challenge to a 1,100 year old vampire. *'Superhuman Speed' - Werewolves can run and move faster than any non-supernatural creature and run at an extremely high speed, which causes them to become almost invisible to the naked eye to perceive their movements when they are sprinting or moving at full speed. Their speed is equivalent to that of a vampire. *'Superhuman Stamina' - The werewolf's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. They can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair them. *'Superhuman Agility' - A werewolf's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Superhuman Durability' - A werewolf's body is physically tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of a normal human. They cannot be harmed by conventional weapons, as ordinary firearms and blades seem to do little more than annoy the beast. Only a silver bullet or blade can harm or kill a werewolf. *'Heightened Senses' - The werewolf has superhumanly the acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. They can see part of the infrared spectrum and thus detect the heat signatures of objects or people in total darkness. They can smell other living creatures within 100 feet (when upwind) and follow a scent over nearly any terrain. They can hear the sound of a heartbeat in a cave at a distance of 30 feet. *'Claws and Teeth' - The werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling them to rend through a variety of substances including fabric, wood, cinder block, and even some metals. Werewolves can also use their claws to crawl along walls at great speed in pursuit of prey. *'Infectious Bite' - Werewolves can turn another person into a werewolf by biting or scratching them. Their venomous bite is fatal to a vampire. The bite wound will begin to appear infected and will hurt when touched. The infection will spread throughout the body, producing unbearable pain. The vampire will have uncontrollable hunger, and will eventually develop delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia before finally dying. *'Lie Detection' - Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Empathy' - Being that werewolves' senses being so strong, they developed the ability to sense other's emotions through touch. With time this power grows stronger, this is used to sense a person's true intentions and if they are lying or not. At first this ability can be very annoying and hard to control, sensing everyone's emotions without meaning to. This ability can also be developed enough to absorb pain from someone. *'Telepathy' - Alpha's possess a more advanced form of this power which is known as telepathy the ability to read minds. They also manifest this through touch, they not only sense the emotions they can also hear their thoughts. *'Longevity' - Once a werewolf reaches maturity, their aging stops and they enter a state of virtual immortality in which they are exempt from physical old age and have an infinite lifespan. *'Healing Factor' - Werewolves is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of their body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without so much as a scar, in a short amount of time. Their ability to heal is at least 10 times that of a human. Vulnerabilities *'Silver' - Many modern werewolves are also supposedly immune to da mage caused by ordinary weapons, being vulnerable only to silver objects (usually a bullet or blade). This negative reaction to silver is sometimes so strong that the mere touch of the metal on a werewolf's skin will cause burns. *'Aconite' - Wolfsbane (a highly toxic member of the genus aconitum, also known as aconite or monkshood) was thought to have anti-evil properties against Werewolves, and shapeshifters for centuries, and is used in the same manner as garlic. A concoction derived from the roots of the plant was often used to wash bite wounds from wild or venomous animals, and so perhaps this is where wolfsbane derived its supposed ability to cure people of lycanthropy or other supernatural afflictions. *'Broken Neck' - By breaking a werewolf's neck, it results in instant death. *'Magic' - Witches are able to curse and inflict supernaturals aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. *'Heart Extraction' - If the heart of a werewolf is removed , it will cause instant death. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf will result in death. *'Lunar Cycle' - A common belief throughout all folklore and myth is that all werewolves are forced to shift during the cycle of the full moon, to some this is a gift, others a curse. *'Mortality' - Because werewolves are still human for most of the month, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, fire, drowning, extreme loss of blood, suffocation, etc.) Although, it is very difficult to kill a werewolf thanks to their accelerated healing and endurance. Also, werewolves seem to be resistant to most diseases. Gallery Wolfman.jpg Teenage_wolf.jpg Dark_wolf.jpg -85596.png Cursed-2005-pic-6.jpg Cursed.jpg DaddyIssues002.png GS20.jpg Ginger-snaps.jpg Howl.jpg Masoneyes.jpg Michael-trevino-vampire-diaries-12102010-02-430x239.jpg The wolfman from van helsing1.jpg Tumblr lbuu9iITFE1qcjvc4o1 500.png Tumblr ltlprm2ciZ1qzyy0xo1 500.jpg Turner01 Cursed-digitalWerewolf.jpg Tyler-Lockwood-2x07-Masquerade-tyler-lockwood-16740373-1276-717.jpg Tyler.png TylersEye.jpg Vampire-diaries-tyler-transformation.jpg Van-helsing1.jpg VanHelsingWolfman.jpg Wolfeyes.jpg Wolfeyes 2.jpg CursedVictim003.jpg Being human werewolf transformation.jpg Being human werewolf2.jpg Elm2.png 11 scott.jpg 12 allison-scott.jpg 14 derek-scott.jpg 15 derek.jpg 163727-teen-wolf-poll-where-does-dereks-loyalty-lie-621x322.jpg 1 derek.jpg Derek 2.jpg Derek 5.jpg ImagesCA1DKK2F.jpg Scott-Werewolf.jpg ScottMcCall.jpg Teen-Wolf-05-Tyler-Posey-600x415.jpg Teen-Wolf-S01E01-1-500x283-1-.jpg Teen-wolf-derek-hale-011.jpg Teen-wolf-mtv.png Teen-wolf-tv-show.jpg Teen wolf mtv episode 2 tyler posey.jpg Teenwolf-scottwolf.jpg Teenwolf110605.jpg 3x02-TVD-Tyler-Mom-monster-scene-3.jpg Masonjump.jpg|Mason jumping while breaking up the fight between Tyler and Carter Being Human' Werewolf (1).jpg 589px-Vlcsnap-2011-03-23-15h42m18s232.png 499px-Elm.jpg Mason-s-Eyes-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-15623382-487-296.jpg VampireDiaries205 04.jpg TVDS2E21-blog3.jpg Wolfmike.jpg Hemlock.jpg Hemlock2.jpg Hemlock3.jpg Hemlock4.jpg 1000px-SPN 0414.jpg Reborn.jpg Werewolf madison.jpg The Alpha.jpg Heart.jpg Isaac.jpg Underworld lycan.jpg Underworld-rise-of-the-lycans-20090501034914260 640w.jpg UBE 202B 223 comp jpg-match-hd-left.png ThCAMGBIFB.jpg LYCAN-WALLPAPER-ultimate-underworld-30842459-1024-576.png Werewolf3.jpg 79px-Jacob_Black_transformation.png|Jacob's transformation New_moon.jpg RedRidingHood2011WerewolfX5.png RedRidingHood2011WerewolfX1.png WerewolfMason.png 591px-The trueb werewolf.jpg Werewolf.jpg Werewolf4.jpg The Gates 1x12 001.jpg Ross.jpg Lukas.jpg Bth TB434Rikki.jpg Woof.jpg 'Known Werewolves' '' Wolfman2.jpg|Lawrence Talbot (The Wolfman) Darkshadows.jpg|Quentin Collins (Dark Shadows) Ml.jpg|Tony Rivers (I Was a Teenage Werewolf) 243px-301VampireDiaries0438.jpg|Tyler Lockwood (Vampire Diaries) 22px.jpg|Alcide Herveaux (True Blood) Taylor_.jpg|Jacob Black (Twilight Saga) 217px-KillOrBeKilled4.jpg|Mason Lockwood (Vampire Diaries) 220px-DebbiePeltMain1.png|Debbie Pelt (True Blood) GingerSnaps shot2a.jpg|Ginger Fitzgerald (Ginger Snaps) Tumblr ll76s2qROR1qfjjtyo1 r1 500.png|Jules (Vampire Diaries) 204px-Marcus promo.jpg|Marcus Bozeman (True Blood) Christina-ricci-cursed-36.jpg|Ellie Myers (Cursed) 16 scott.jpg|Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Teen wolf mtv episode 2 derek.jpg|Derek Hale (Teen Wolf) Josh Radcliff 001.jpg|Josh Levison (Being Human) Rikki2.png|Rikki Naylor (True Blood) Martha.png|Martha Bozeman (True Blood) Hayley.png|Hayley Marshall (Vampire Diaries) Emma.png|Emma Garza (True Blood) MIW.jpg|Luke Garroway (The Mortal Instruments) Hemlock5.jpg|Peter Rumancek (Hemlock Grove) '' Category:Supernatural Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creatures